


AU Meme: Liz Shaw

by lost_spook



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 12:30:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6006124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_spook/pseuds/lost_spook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>9 brief AU scenarios for Liz Shaw, from an LJ meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	AU Meme: Liz Shaw

**Author's Note:**

> Written for doreyg. (There was also supposed to be one for ...in SPACE! but I failed, many apologies.)

**Wild West**  
Liz had been determined to become a doctor, but despite battling her way to a degree, she had not been formally awarded it, nor was anyone prepared to let her work as a physician. At least out here, nobody cared who the sawbones was as long as they didn’t kill too many patients – and there were certainly plenty of patients for her to practice on, especially with Sheriff Lethbridge-Stewart around.

**Coffee Shop**  
“I think I’ve got it this time,” said Liz as she frowned over her notes in the search of the formula for a perfect espresso. “Now, Benton, try this…”

**Shapeshifters**  
She called it a curse and kept herself in the lab for hours trying to work out how to undo the effects of the bite, but somehow, racing out on four legs in the moonlight, there was a part of her that revelled in the freedom.

**Pirates**  
“Don’t worry, Captain,” said Liz to her latest captive. “I won’t hurt you. At least, not as long as you hand over your cargo right now!”

**Born Another Gender**  
David Shaw, his tutors said, had a brilliant mind and did well enough, but he seemed to lack the drive needed to propel him to the heights he was capable of – a need to prove himself, perhaps.

**Schoolfic**  
Liz scrunched up another of the mean, anonymous letters and threw it into the fire. Sarah Jane caught it. 

“Evidence,” she said, when Liz looked at her. “We might need it.”

“I don’t understand why anyone would hate me,” she said. “What did I do?”

Jo sighed. “Well, maybe if you came last in _something_ just once in a while, it might help,” she offered and then shrugged at their looks. “It works for me.”

**Police/Firefighters**  
“Look, Dr Shaw, I assure you I didn’t murder that man and if you’re the brilliant forensics expert you claim and not a numbskull like DI Stewart here, you’ll soon realise it!”

Liz gave the prisoner a sharp look, raising an eyebrow at his eccentric clothing – but on the other hand, there was something _very_ odd about that dead body…

**Urban Fantasy**  
“Fairies?” said Liz, not even bothering to hide her laughter. “And is this why you’ve summoned me here from Cambridge, Brigadier? You must be mad!”

“Not just fairies, Miss Shaw – UNIT has been set up to deal with vampires, werewolves, leprechauns –”

“What,” she said, in scornful disbelief, “not little green men?”

**Regency**  
Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart was, Miss Elizabeth Shaw decided, the most infuriating, patronising man she had ever met. Unfortunately, he also seemed to be the only gentleman in the district who wasn’t completely terrified of her reputation as a bluestocking…


End file.
